Wonka Magic Z!
by Kittydere
Summary: Life can come out just like a blooming rose, even during the roughest of times as little Charlie Bucket meets Taylor Sweetheart and Snake Flame and sees that Willy Wonka is opening his factory with seven golden tickets. One opportunity is open for them. What will happen? Find out! Wonka originally belongs to Roald Dahl and Wonka Magic Z! belongs to me! -
1. New Friends

On a very snowy day, there was a boy named Charlie Bucket. He's not as strong or powerful as other children may be, though he has a pure heart of gold along with two new friends, no one can portray.

It was when a young couple was walking by in the snow. And then they came across a boy who was throwing newspapers around the neighborhood. "Oh, hello," Charlie said to the two. "Hey," Snake said. Taylor, a very shy girl, was hiding behind Snake. "O-oh, hello. Sorry, I-I'm really shy," she said.

Charlie chuckled a bit. "It's alright," Charlie said kindly. Taylor walked out and smiled gently at Charlie. "My name is Charlie," he said. "I'm Snake," the other boy said. "A-and my name i-is Taylor," the girl said. Taylor had a LOT of pink on, a big pink hair bow, a pink dress, pink knee socks with ruffles, and pink Mary Jane shoes.

"Wow, I never seen someone where so much pink," Charlie said. "Yes, i-it's my favourite color," Taylor said. Charlie smiled. "Yea," Snake said as he hugged her. Taylor giggled. "I deliver newspapers around the neighborhood. It's my job," said Charlie.

"Oh, t-that's a big job," the girl said. "Yes, but I enjoy it. And I get extra exercise walking and/or running, hahah," Charlie said. Then snow started to sprinkle. The three looked up. "I-it's beautiful," Taylor said. "When there's not too much snow, heheh," Snake said.

"Yea, haha" Charlie said. "Would you like to come with me?" The two looked at each other. "Okay," they said. Three children ran and then on the way, they stopped to see…

"...The Wonka Factory," the three said in unison. "I-it's very large," Taylor said. "Yes, the biggest factory in history, my grandfather told me," said Charlie. "He used to work here before I was even born!"

"Wow," the two said. "That's a-amazing, Charlie," Taylor said. "I wonder who works there now," said Snake. "Me, too," said Charlie. "I-it will be amazing if we could h-have the opportunity to go inside of Mr. Wonka's candy factory," Taylor said. "Yea," the two boys sighed. "Well, I have to go," said Charlie. "Bye," the two children said.


	2. Tale of Mr Wonka

Charlie was at home later on with his family. Mrs. Bucket, his mother, was cooking dinner and his grandparents were resting. He was doing some homework until he saw Mr. Bucket, his father, come home. "Evening, Buckets," he said happily.

"Evening," said Grandpa Joe. "Hi Dad! Glad you're home," Charlie said. Mr. Bucket went over to Mrs. Bucket and kissed her cheek. Mrs. Bucket was making something the family is used to eating: Cabbage stew.

"Hmm...do you suppose I should add something in it...?" she asked. Then she made up her choice. "Oh well, nothing is better than cabbage with cabbage," she said, as she chopped some more cabbage.

Charlie smiled and then his father came over. "Charlie, look: I found something that you will like," he said. Mr. Bucket gave Charlie a piece tooth paste tube that looked like a head with a top hat on it.

"Here it is! Thank you, father," he said as he ran over to the cabinet and pulled out a model of the chocolate factory, made out of tooth paste tube pieces. He placed the new piece on what was supposed to be Willy Wonka. "What is it, Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"A head for Willy Wonka," said Charlie. "That's amazing," said Grandma Josephine. Charlie smiled and looked at the finished structure, after 5 - 6 months of building. He then put it back in the cabinet and went over to his family for dinner.

"You know something, Charlie. I believe it's time for me to tell you some tales when I used to work for him," Grandpa Joe said. "Ooh! Yes, please, grandpa!" Charlie said happily with a big, excited smile.

Grandpa Joe told Charlie about how he worked at a small store on Cherry Street, that was then a factory; 50 times as any other factory, an Indian prince named Prince Pondicherry who requested a castle made out of pure 100% chocolate, but melted in the sun because Mr. Wonka told him to eat it right away, Prince Pondicherry thought that he would intend to live in it.

But then there was a plot to the story. There began to be candy thieves and some of them will disguise as workers to steal Mr. Wonka's secret recipes. A man named Slugworth was one of Mr. Wonka's enemies, but the one who was controlling all these candy thieves, including Slugworth was a woman named Demonica Red, a despicable female with a name of pure evil, along with two daughters that are Mommy's Little Helpers.

Plus the thievery got so bad, that Mr. Wonka was in great depression and decided to close the factory forever, he told everyone of his workers to go home and no one got their job back.

"...But then, something incredible happened, there was smoke rising from the chimneys; the factory was back in business," Grandpa Joe said. "Did you get your job back, Grandpa?" Charlie asked.

"No...nobody did," said Grandpa Joe. "Oh..." Charlie said. Later on, the family was finished with dinner and Charlie went up to bed. "Goodnight," said Charlie. "Goodnight, Charlie," said the family.

Charlie crawled into bed, but looked out the 'window' and saw the factory. Also Taylor and Snake looked out their windows in their houses and looked at the factory as well.

The three, along with four others, will be in for a special surprise.


	3. A Dream to Believe

In the middle of the night, where everyone in Wonkaville was asleep, there was a roaring, yet gently VROOM sound through the night as little mopeds were going out the gates. Little people were taping up little poster about something that would make the three main children's eyes glisten.

Hours later, it was morning and everyone was walking towards a street pole that stated something about a contest, a contest from Willy Wonka. Charlie, Snake, and Taylor looked at the pole and read what the little poster said.

Dear People of the World,

I, Willy Wonka, will have seven children in my factory this year. In addition, one of these children will be granted a special prize beyond ANYTHING they could ever imagine.

Sincerely yours,

Willy Wonka.

The three children were very surprised. "Wow! T-this is amazing," Taylor said. "Yea," Snake said. Charlie smiled as well, hoping that he and the other two children will go to the factory.

"Seven golden tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping papers of seven ordinary Wonka bars. Seven of these tickets can be in any city, state, country, and continent of the World," a news reporter said.

In Japan, Morocco, and New York, people everywhere were going crazy to find a golden ticket. Back at the Bucket residence, Charlie introduced Snake and Taylor to his family.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Bucket said as she smiled. "Y-you, too," Taylor said as she bowed. "Yea, same," Snake said with a small smile. "By the way, Grandpa, this morning, we saw a poster where it said that Willy Wonka has 7 golden tickets hidden under 7 regular Wonka bars, for a tour to his factory," Charlie said as he smiled.

Grandpa Joe smiled. "That's amazing, Charlie," he said. "I bed you, Taylor and Snake will find a golden ticket, well, three in this case."

The three children giggled. "...Oh bother...!" Grandpa George said. The children stopped. "What's the matter, Grandpa George?" Charlie asked. "I'm just saying, though, the kids who are going to find the golden tickets are ones with money and power. There's no possible way everyone has a chance," Grandpa George said.

"Everyone has a chance, children," Grandma Josephine said. "Well, mark my words, kids, the first person who wins a golden ticket will be absolutely fat, fat, FAT," Grandpa George said.


	4. Interview of Augustus Gloop

The family and the two other children decided to watch the news. But then, they saw that...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of the World, this just in: We have finally found the first golden ticket," Jerry, the reporter said. "Wow, that's amazing," Charlie said. "W-who won it?" Taylor asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Snake said. "Cherry, where are you?" Jerry asked. A woman with a orange velvet trench coat was walking up to the first golden ticket winner. "Jerry, I'm in Bavaria. In this small mountain village, big dreams do come true, especially for local butcher's son, Augustus Gloop," Cherry, the female news reporter said.

"Augustus, liebling, smile for the cameras!" Ursula, Augustus's mother said. "Augustus, tell all of the World how you feel," Cherry said as she held out her microphone to Augustus. Instead, Augustus burped into the microphone and Cherry's expression went blank for a second. "Charming. So, Mrs. Gloop, do you have anything to say?" she asked.

"Oh, ja, I do," she said as she took a deep breath.

~Oh when I was just a girl I used to dream of a boy

Who would bring me lots of sweets and be my schwarzwald of joy

Mein herr gloop was quite a meal but now he seems just like a crumb

cause it turns out that there was dessert yet to come

So we would wait in my magen something big began to bloom

And my liver and my kidney had to vacate to make room

And the blessed day arrived and out he rolled so round of sweet and the first words he uttered were "Lets eat!"

So much strudel he'd candoddle how he loved my pretzel pie

He ate the whole kit and caboodle and grew wide as well as high

So his size is rather shocking he was i traumen of

Cause there's more more more of him to love!

"Go ahead, Augustus, don't be shy. Spill your guts!"

Like my mutter und mein vater i enjoy a healthy meal

Yes my outside's soft flabby but my inside's made of steel

We raise piggy's in the backyard and I eat them from limb to limb

(We don't live dachshund all alone with him)

So this morning i was eating well such hunger deep attacked

50 Wonka bars were waiting for a nice mid-breakfast snack

But the taste was kinda different, like a bratwurst three days old

So I spit it out and saw that I have struck gold

Now I have the perfect ticket winner for on chocolate i did teethe

I'm excited but keep eating cause I only stop to breathe

And a life time full of chocolate a gesundheit from above

and there will me more more more of me to love!

Then, for the end of the song, the Gloops all yodeled and cheered.

"Wow," the three children said. "I told you he'll be a porker," said Grandpa George. "What a repulsive boy," said Grandma Josephine.

"So, six golden tickets left," Charlie said. Snake and Taylor nod their heads. "I hope we find three golden tickets together."

"Us, too," the two others said.

Mrs. Bucket smiled at them and began make cabbage stew.


	5. Interview of Veruca Salt

A month and a half had passed since another golden ticket had been found, especially by one girl who is spoiled rotten.

"Breaking news: the second golden ticket has been found. Cherry, where are you?" Jerry asked. Cherry was on the television wearing the same velvet trench coat, but in yellow. "Jerry, I'm in England, with miss Veruca Salt and her father, Mr. Salt. Anyway, will you be willing to tell all, Mr. Salt?"

"Well, I know that my Veruca had a very keen interest in the competition and wanted part of one."

'I want a ticket NOW!'

"How can I possibly refuse?"

When Veruca Says "MORE!", I buy another store, and when Veruca Says "NOW!" The sweat forms on my brow, and when Veruca says "AGAIN!" No matter where or when we better count out to "MORE! NOW! AGAIN!"

"When Veruca Says "OUT!" There's no reasonable doubt, and when Veruca says "FETCH!" There is no time to a fetch and when Veruca Says "OBEY!" You better find a way to make a dollar stretch out for "OUT! FETCH! OBEY!"

Now when she heard of Wonka's prize, she started to attack! So I told my peanut shellers, "Here's a tougher nut to crack. You've each 1,000 Wonka bars, start shelling them at once." For when Veruca's happy, it's much better for her Pappy.

For 40 days and 40 nights, the ladies tried to pick it. And always to the music of, "I want a golden ticket! I WANT A GOLDEN TICKET!"

And then the girl cried out and in her hand a panacea. A golden ticket on display, and what did sweet Veruca say?

"Daddy?"

Yes?

"Buy me North Korea!"

Ohh...

When Veruca Says, "BUY!" It's like a battle cry and when Veruca Says, "MINE!" Well, I've jelly for my spine and when Veruca Says, "Pleeeeease!" I'd knew it was a tease before her

"MORE! NOW! OUT! MINE! FETCH! BUY!"

Until she finally falls asleep, we pray and say, "AMEN!" Untill tomorrow when it all begins...!

AGAIN!

AGAIN!

"What a brat," said Grandpa George. "It's not really fair; she should've found it herself," Charlie said. "Y-yes," Taylor said. "Well, that man spoils his daughter too much. No good comes out of doing something as that," Grandpa Joe said.

The three children nodded.


	6. News of Violet Beauregarde

A couple more weeks have passed and newspapers were printed with something special: "Third golden ticket found in Hollywood, California."

"Wow!" People in the neighborhood murmured. Then, TVs of a television turned on to the news. "Breaking news: the third golden ticket has been found! Cherry where are you now?" Jerry said.

Cherry was wearing a blue velvet trench coat this time. "Jerry, I'm in Hollywood! Where lady lock has landed in the lab of local gum celebrity, Violet Beauregarde. And here's her father; Mr. Beauregarde, would you like to make a statement?" Cherry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would!" Sam (Mr. Beauregarde) said.

What kind of music do you love?

"POP!"

We all have...and our cultures!

"POP!"

When you want Daddy, you call out...!

"POP!"

And speaking of Daddies, I'm the part!

"WHOO!"

Who has a little daughter with the million dollar job!

"HEY!"

And when she gets her chewing, ain't no way she's gonna stop!

This little sparrow make your JAWS DROP!

*Blows bubble*

"People of the World, allow me to introduce a little lady who is the World's highest daughter! She's the Double Bubble Duchess, she's my daughter and her name is, well her name is...!"

Well my name is Violet Beauregarde and I like gum.I chew so good it's made me the sensation I over half a year well I've been blowing this 's fruity not nutty like that stupid girl 'll find my competition are in traction or on that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess.

The Double Bubble Duchess (Uh huh!) That's her sticky claim to fame. (That's right) She's always on the bubble. (Yeah) And so file it Violet Beauregarde's her name.

Well it started as a baby cause I talked a mile a minute. My Mama thought my mouth would stop if she put something in it. No matter what she gave me I could chew with inspiration. I started breaking records for my dental dedication. It seemed she would chew anything she got within her clutches. And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess.

The Double Bubble Duchess (Uh huh!) That's her sticky claim to fame. (That's right) She's always on the bubble. (Yeah) And so file it Violet Beauregarde's her name.

When I heard about the contest I joined the chocolate war. I may love chewing gum but I like winning even more. I bought a Wonka bar and through the wrapper started slashing. I won a golden ticket and the camera started flashing. So now it seems I'm famous I'm all over the T.V. Cornelia Prinzmetal is as jealous as can be. The movies are all calling and the networks are pursuing. I bet my dad could even sell this juicy fruit I'm chewing. There's gold in them there molars and in everything she touches. And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess.

The Double Bubble Duchess That's her sticky claim to fame. (That's right) She's always on the bubble.

I love to snap, I love to chew. When I'm done it's on your shoe. I'm never gonna stop pop um I heart gum.

The Double Bubble Duchess That's her sticky claim to fame. She's always on the bubble. And so file it Violet Bauregarde's...The Double Bubble Duchess. That's her sticky claim to fame. She's always on the bubble.

I'm here to pop and stake my claim!

It's in the card...

Yes, Beauregardes's the name! WHOO!

"This girl is definitely going to be HUGE in showbiz! Back to you, Jerry," said Cherry.

"S-she seems to have high spirit," Taylor said. "Yea," Snake said. "Well, four golden tickets left," Charlie said. "Let's go to my house."

"Okay," the other children said as they walked with Charlie to his house.


	7. Interview of Mike Teavee

"Hmm..." Charlie let out as he was flipping through the channels until he hit the news. "This just in..."

The three children looked at the TV and saw that..."...the fourth golden ticket has been found! Cherry, where are you?" Jerry asked.

Cherry was wearing a silver velvet trench coat and was in front of the ticket winner's house. "Jerry, I'm in Suburbia!" The door opened as a woman with dark brown hair and wearing a silver and green dress came to the door.

"Oh welcome! Come on it," Mrs. Teavee said. "My name is Doris. Here's my husband, Norman, and the star of the family, little Mike. We have a prepared statement!"

Doris took a long, deep breath.

Oh welcome to you gentlemen and ladies of the press, how wonderful to share this day with you,

You've travelled far and wide, don't be shy; please come inside,

I've plates of Petit Four and Cheese Fondue.

The reason that you've gathered is to meet my little boy.

The hero of the good old USA! So now if you're all strapped in, let the press conference begin

Little angel, do you have something to say?

Bang! Bang! futuristic rodeo. See Captain Knuckle Duster hang 'em on high. Take your hard drive, boot 'em up, for a cyber shoot 'em up! This is the life now die!

Oh Mike is just high spirited, that's what the doctor said.

He's just a mini version of my spouse.

"What?"

And they said it was a phase, when he set the cat ablaze. But the authorities request that little Mike not leave the house. And so we let him sit at the computer day and night. He's promised me that he won't ever budge. Cause things went from bad to worse, when he chloroformed that nurse.

Darling tell the people what you told the judge.

Hack! Hack! I've set the Wonka mainframe. I'm Captain Knuckle Duster; I'm a super spy.

Got his password "Golden Star", never had to buy a bar. This is the life now die!

It was a childhood prank, when he stole that German tank. But we never wish that we had had a daughter!

Medication sets us free, one for Mike and two for me. And at six I pour a shot of mommy water!

Well, it has been a pleasure having you inside our home. To see he's just a little boy at play.

And though I break out in the sweats, when we hide his cigarettes, we've got him down to just two packs a day And now we'll go to Wonka's where he'll make some brand new friends.I pray to God he fits in with the gang. But if there is no TV, it'll be like World War III! But for now I'll let him go out with a...

Bang! Bang! Been playing now for fifty hours.

Watch Captain Knuckle Duster make the losers cry.

"You can bet for sure this kid'll win!"

~Mommy where's my ratalin?

This is the life now die!

Thanks for coming!

"...W-wow..." Taylor said. "It looks as if she was afraid of her own son," said Snake. "Kind of, yea," Charlie said.

Grandpa George wrinkled his nose and spatted out, "Bother! What a-!" The three children covered their ears and gave each other awkward looks.

"Well, three golden tickets left; who will they be?" Jerry said. "I hope, hope, HOPE it's us," Charlie said. The two others nodded. "I-Imagine if we actually found the three remaining tickets," Taylor said. They pondered and imagined on what it was like to be at the factory, what it looked like, how it will be.

You can say these kids were going into their Pure Imaginations.


	8. Three Little Birds

A couple weeks later, the three looked at the factory for a good 10 minutes and took a deep breath. Until two ladies walking their dogs were passing by. "Oh, did you hear about those triplets in Russia found the last three golden tickets?" the first woman said. "Oh, yes, I did. Come on, Pretty," said woman two.

The three kids looked at each other and frowned. "Darn," said Charlie. Taylor frowned and Snake sighed.

"How could this be?" Charlie said. "I-I dunno," said Taylor. "Why don't we take a walk?" said Snake. "Okay," said Taylor. "Sounds good," said Charlie.

They were walking across the street and then they found a ten dollar bill on the ground. "H-hey, look!" said Taylor. Charlie caught the dollar and smiled. "Got it!" he said.

"We may not have golden tickets, but we can sure get Wonka bars," Charlie said. "Mhm," Snake said. "A-a Wonka bar sounds good right about now," said Taylor.

The three walked into the store and saw Bill the candy store owner. "Hello, kids. What can I get ya?" Bill asked. "Three regular Wonka bars, please," said Charlie. "Okay," said Bill.

Charlie gave the money to Bill and in exchanged, three Wonka bars. A woman was reading the paper and it said. "Hey, look! Those three tickets in Russia were frauds!" she said. "Really?!" the three kids shouted.

"Yes, look," the woman said as she showed them the paper and pointed to the said column. "W-wow," Taylor said. "Then that must mean there are still three golden tickets floating around," said Bill.

"Yea!" the three children said, looking at their Wonka bars. "O-on the count of three, we open our Wonka bars," Taylor said.

"Good idea," the boys said. Bill smiled and watched but decided to help out. "One...two...three!" he said as the kids opened their Wonka bars and smiled. They froze and their eyes glimmered. They took out three golden tickets and the whole store watched them.

"You three found that last three golden tickets...in my shop!" Bill said. The three children cheered. The people from outside heard and crowded. "Those kids found the last golden tickets!" a woman called out.

"Leave those kids alone!" Bill shouted. "Run kids! Run straight home and don't stop till you get there!"

"Thank you!" the kids said as they ran as fast as they could, until some people followed them. "Run!" Charlie said as they ran faster. Then after just five minutes and losing a crowd, they reached Charlie's house.

The kids burst through the door and were excitedly talking about their golden tickets all at once. "Children!" Mr. Bucket said. They were all silent. "Now, what is it?" Mr. Bucket asked. "We found the last three golden tickets!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Really? YIPPEE!" Grandpa Joe said as he jumped out of bed and danced. "Grandpa!" Charlie said. "Let's see them!" Mrs. Bucket said. They looked at the golden tickets.

"Dear Lucky Winner of this Golden Ticket by Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the group as I take you around the factory, you may bring one member of your family, but no one else. Present this ticket at the factory gates by 10:00 am on February 1 and do not be late. You will be my guest for one whole day at the factory. Take your wildest dreams you cannot imagine. The wondrous surprises that await YOU! Kids! You've done it!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed.

The kids jumped in joy and smiled, cheering.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Grandpa Joe said as he smiled.


	9. The Big Day

"Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of the World! The big day is finally here, as I am in front of the gates of Mr. Wonka's chocolate factory! Oooh! This is so exciting! Here we have the seven lucky golden ticket winners gathered up here right now. Kids, how do you feel?" Cherry asked as she pointed the microphone at the seven golden ticket winners. They all talked at once, which was really confusing on what they were saying.

"Okay, then. I'm guessing that all the children are just happy to be here!" Cherry said. The seven children were waiting for the clock to strike 10:00. Every second was passing by and the seven children were just wanting to go into the factory.

"Daddy, I want to go in!" Veruca complained. "Veruca, it's 9:59, sweetheart," said Mr. Salt. "Make time go faster!" Veruca said. "Hmm...I wonder what kind of video games Mr. Wonka has," Mike said. "Save room for later, Augustus," said Mrs. Gloop. "Okay, mutter," said Augustus. "Eyes on the prize, honey. Eyes on the prize," said Mr. Beauregarde. Violet nodded and continued to chew her gum. "Do you think Mr. Wonka will recognize you, Grandpa?" Charlie asked to Grandpa Joe. "Hard to say; it's been years since I've worked for him," he said to Charlie. "T-this is so exciting...!" Taylor squeaked. "Yea," said Snake as he smiled.

Then, the clock of Wonkaville struck 10:00 as everyone grew silent. They watched as the two halves of the enormous gates slowly open. "Please enter!" a voice said through the P.A. The kids and their families slowly walked passed the gate. "Come forward, please," the voice said again as the people walked a few more inches. "Close the gate," the voice said once again. "Dear visitors, I am very happy to have you at my factory! Who am I? Well...I am...!"

The curtain opened as little robot dolls began to dance and sing.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer! So smart, so generous, so smart, he barely can't constrain it, with so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it; to contain, to contain, to contain! Whoo, hoo ray! Oh, yea, yea, whee! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! He's the one that you're about to meet; Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! He's the genius who just can't be beat! The magician and a chocolate whiz, the best darn guy whoever lived, Willy Wonka, here he is! Then, the door opened and out a man walked.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the man, specifically, Willy Wonka. "There he is...!" Charlie said quietly, but excitedly. "Good morning, starshine! The Earth says 'Hello!'" Mr. Wonka said as he cheered to the children. The children all smiled as their eyes glimmered.

"Hello, children, and parents. Welcome to my factory, I hope we have an amazing day together. Actually, I think we will," Mr. Wonka said with a smile. They all walked to him and in a neat, single file line, the children introduced themselves to Mr. Wonka.

"So we have, by last names, Beauregarde, Salt, Gloop, Teavee, Sweetheart, Flame, and Bucket, am I correct?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Yes, sir," the seven children said in unison with smiles. Mr. Wonka giggled and said to the crowd, "Thank you very much for coming, but I think it's time for the seven children to see such wonders, surprises, and see who the winner is...! Wish them luck!" Mr. Wonka cheered as the crowd cheered and the parents and children walked into the factory.

The factory was very big and very spacious, everything neatly filed and in order, candy decorations, rainbow of colors and smelled like chocolate.

"Please hang your coats over here," Mr. Wonka said as he showed them rainbow-glove hangers. When Mrs. Teavee, Veruca, and Taylor were hanging their coats up, the hands help their jackets and they screamed. "EEK!"

"There are lots of surprises but they are not dangerous. Do not worry," Mr. Wonka said kindly. "Now, are we all ready to go?" Mr. Wonka asked the children. "Yes!" they cheered. "Alright then, follow me, please," Mr. Wonka said with a smile.

The children and parents followed Mr. Wonka to a hallway, but it was small and everybody was getting crowded. "AHH! Mr. Wonka!" some screamed. "Wonka, I need to live to be at my daughter's interview next Tuesday!" Mr. Beauregarde shouted. "O-oh dear! P-please help, Mr. Wonka...!" Taylor squeaked."LEMME OUT OF HERE OR I WILL SCREAM!" Veruca said. Mr. Salt went pale. "NO, Veruca. Please don't...! Just calm down," he told to his daughter. Veruca snorted.

"It's alright, everyone. Follow me," Mr. Wonka said as he walked to a secret passageway that was large enough for everyone, even Augustus. They all arrived to a certain door that was round, in a rainbow, with candy on it that said, "Chocolate Room."


	10. Mishap of Augustus

Mr. Wonka and the children, plus the parents were crouching down since the wall was small, but all were excited about what they were about to see. "You see, ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls, this room happens to be the heart of the entire Wonka factory. It's truly something that is out of your imagination," Mr. Wonka said.

"R-really?" Taylor asked. "Yes," Mr. Wonka said. They all smelled chocolate, Augustus was getting really antsy,"

Mr. Wonka smiled and closed his eyes, counted to three and made a wish. Then he opened the door slowly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls: The Chocolate Room."

The children walked slowly and their eyes glimmered away, looking at all of the beautiful space. The room was big and wide, with mint-scented grass, big rainbow lollipops, a chocolate waterfall with a long chocolate river, and lots of candy and sweets all around.

Mr. Wonka cleared his throat and began to speak, "Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three." Everybody all held their breath, closed their eyes, made a wish, and count to three.

Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of Pure Imagination. Take a look, and you'll see into your imagination.

We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see, will defy explanation.

If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to do it, want to make the world, there's nothing to it.

There is no life I know to compare with Pure Imagination, living there you'll be free, if you truly wish to be!

"Well, everyone. I will all like for you to...enjoy!" Mr. Wonka said as he bowed and let everyone go around and explore the Chocolate Room. "I-I can't believe we're here...!" Taylor said. "Yea, it's pretty cool here," Snake said. "Yes, and it smells amazing," Charlie said.

Violet and Veruca were just wandering around until their eyes met. "Hello..." Veruca said. "Hey," Violet said. "U-um...h-hello," Taylor said. "Hi," the other two girls said. "You must be Taylor," Violet said. "I'm Violet. The Double Bubble Duchess!" she said as she held her hand out to the pink girl. "Y-yes, you, too." Taylor said as she shook Violet's hand gently. "And I'm Veruca Salt, professional ballerina and daughter of a peanut businessman," said Veruca. Taylor smiled gently and nodded. "N-nice to meet you, too, as well, Veruca," Taylor said as she shook Veruca's hand gently as well. "Boy, I've NEVER seen anyone wear so much pink...!" Violet said surprisingly but giggled in a friendly sort of way.

"Yes, and you simply look pretty in pink," said Veruca. "T-thank you. You too also look pretty," Taylor said with a soft smile. "Thanks!" the girls said in unison. Taylor shyly held her other arm and swayed gently, looking down at her pink Mary - Janes.

"Shy girl?" Violet asked. "Y-yes," Taylor said. Violet spotted a pink heart mark on Taylor's right cheek. "What's with the heart?"

"O-oh. It's my birth mark," Taylor said. "Ooh, you never know, you could be a princess," Veruca said. "I-I imagine myself as a princess," Taylor said.

"Ah, really? Cool," Violet said as she blew a gum bubble.

Meanwhile, Charlie, Mike, Snake, and Augustus were talking as well. "So, does any of you like video games?" Mike asked. "Umm...yea. Pokemon and Mortal Kombat are pretty cool," said Dylan. "Yes, heheh," said Charlie. "I've heard they are really popular," said Augustus. "Yup, and you're looking at the top video-game-player of the world," said Mike.

"Really?" the three boys said in unison. "Yup!" Mike said proudly as he put his fists on his hips and smiled.

"O...kay," Dylan said. Charlie and Snake glanced at each other then back at Mike and then went with the girls and walked around.

Mr. Beauregarde was talking to Mr. Salt about her daughter's career and Mr. Salt talked to him about his daughter's ballet skills. But they got along with each other.

"Try the whip cream mushroom buttons, the mint grass, the lollipop tea flowers, the sugar pumpkins!" Mr. Wonka said cheerfully. Snake and Taylor walked along side the river holding hands and smiled. Taylor hummed 'Pure Imagination' and Snake smiled and kissed her cheek.

Mr. Wonka was making sure everyone was happy and satisfied. Then, Mrs. Gloop and Mrs. Teavee were talking. "Your boy is so adorable," Mrs. Gloop said as she giggled. "Oh, thank you. Though, he can be quite a trouble maker," Mrs. Teavee said. "Ah, meine Augustus is someone who just loves to eat. He has such strength," she said as she sipped from one of the flower tea cups. Mrs. Teavee does the same and smiles.

Meanwhile, the sweet aroma of the chocolate was seducing Augustus' nostrils as he walks towards the river side. "Whatchu doing?" Mike asked. "Ooh...should I?" Augustus asked. "What?" Mike asks back. "Drink some chocolate from the river," Augustus said. "Ooh, that's risky...!" Mike said.

Augustus licked his lips and pulled up one of his sleeves as he dipped his hand in the decadent river and licked one of his fingers for a taste. His eyes immediately turned into hearts. "Mmm! This is fantastisch!" Augustus cheered. "Oh," Mike said.

"Of course, mein son always eats. He always needs his vitamins," Mrs. Gloop says to Mrs. Teavee.

"Umm...is that him near the river...and Mike?! What are you doing?" Mrs. Teavee asked to her son. "I'm not doing anything wrong, mom!" Mike said. Augustus began to drink handfuls of chocolate and was in love with it. "So yummy!" Augustus said. Mr. Wonka spotted him and gasped. Everyone looked at Augustus. "Augustus, no! Stay away from the chocolate waterfall!" Mr. Wonka said. "Oh Mr. Wonka, he's just a bit peckish," Mrs. Gloop reassured to him. "Just one more handful," Augustus promised. "Augustus, please," Mr. Wonka said as he face palmed gently.

"But Mr. Wonka, it's wunderbar!" Augustus said as he was attempting to get one more handful, but his knee slipped on some grass with a little chocolate on there and fell in the river. "AHH!" he yelled. "MEIN GOTT, AUGUSTUS!" Mrs. Gloop shouted. "Augustus!" Taylor shouted. "Oh my God," Snake said. "Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Oh dear, quick! Bring down the diversionary plumbing!" Mr. Wonka shouted up and a group of large gold pipes with rainbow patterns on them came down slowly with little people on there, giggling and what not. "Dear Gods, Wonka. What in Heaven's name are they?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Who in the name of POP are those people?" Mr. Beauregarde asked. "Will they save him?!" Mrs. Gloop asked, worried. "No, but they'll save my chocolate...Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, may I introduce...THE OOMPA LOOMPAS!" Mr. Wonka shouted.

Gloop is soup! Thar she blows! Slowly up the pipe he flows, to the mixing room he rises; HOPE that pipe can take all sizes! If he listened, he will not be heading for the FUDGING POT, but he was not obedient, now he is an ingredient!

"Are they your entourage, Wonka?"

"No, Mr. Beauregarde, they're my workers."

Cut, dice, mince, slice; time to make the fudge!

Churn, chop, pound, pop; time to make the fudge!

Snap, snip, whisk, whip; let your stomach be the judge!

Boil, beat, "Hey, turn up the heat!", cause everyone loves fudge!

"HELP!"

"AUGUSTUS!"

~Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop; it's time to say goodbye! You great, big, greedy nincompoop, it's time to fudgify! You never tried to make a friend, but now we'll have some fun! Although, your tour is at an end, our joy has just begun!

"Mama, I'm stuck!"

"Just try to release some gas!"

'PLLFFFTT!'

"Oh..."

Once ground, twice pound; time to make the fudge!

Stretch, strain, cause pain; time to make the fudge! "I'm telling ya...!"

Sift, shake, then we bake and stick it with a fork, don't throw away the scraps today, cause we love candy pork!

"I feel so lonely!"

~Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop; your tour is now complete! You showed the meaning to your group OF YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT!

"Ohh...!"

So mother, courage you must show, but please don't hold a grudge, cause as the boy he was so-so, but HE MAKES TASTY...!

YES, HE MAKES TASTY...

"AUGUSTUS!"

FUDGE!

"Whoa!" Augustus shouted as he was shot up the pipe. "Oh dear...thank goodness he's alright," Charlie said. "Y-yes," Taylor said. "Where is the Fudge Room?!" Mrs. Gloop asked. "Here, I'll have someone take you there," Mr. Wonka said kindly. He called over an Oompa Loompa. "Will you take Mrs. Gloop to the Fudge Room to help her find her son, please?" Mr. Wonka asked the Oompa Loompa. "Yes, sir," he said. "Come, Mrs. Gloop, we'll find Augustus."

Mrs. Gloop looked down at the Oompa Loompa and sighed. "Alright," she said as she took deep breaths. "I wish you good luck!" Mr. Wonka said.

Mike looked at the pipe slowly go away. "...Dang..." he said as he looked down. He went with the rest of the group where Mr. Wonka was leading them for another bumpy ride.


	11. The Boat

After Augustus's mishap, everybody that was remaining was following Mr. Wonka to the other side of the Chocolate Room. "Well, one down, six to go," Mr. Wonka said. The six remaining looked at each other then looked at Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, and did you know that chocolate happens to be a sign of love and affection?" he then asked. The kids murmured and looked at Snake and Taylor, who secretly held their hands behind their backs. "Um, heh, anyway. Next, for us to go to the next room, we need transportation...by boat...!" Mr. Wonka said as his hands were in the direction of a large pink sugar boat.

Taylor's eyes glimmered as seeing the boat. "I-it's my favourite color, Mr. Wonka," said Taylor. Mr. Wonka giggled, "I see." Taylor smiled shyly and looked at the said boat. "All aboard!" Mr. Wonka asked.

Snake helped Taylor go in first, then the rest of the gang got on, including Mr. Wonka. "Amazing," Grandpa Joe said. Mr. Wonka smiled. "Onward!" Mr. Wonka called out to the Oompa Loompas as the boat began to move as they rowed.

The boat moved slowly and they passed by everything that was remaining of the Chocolate Room, until Violet noticed about the Oompa Loompas not looking what they were going. "Hey, not to judge, but how can they see where they're going, Mr. Wonka?" she asked.

"They can't; there is no telling where they are going. Switch on the lights, please!" Mr. Wonka called out as the lights were turned on. They picked up speed just as they were going down the tunnel with the chocolate of the river splashing everywhere. "Whee!" The kids cheered as if it was like a roller coaster ride.

Then, the slowed down just a bit as the they saw some rooms. "Look around!" Mr. Wonka said. There was Clotted Cream, Dairy Cream, and Hair Cream. "Why hair cream?" Violet asked. "To lock in moisture," Mr. Wonka said as he stroked his long brown hair. Violet rolled her eyes and turned back.

Then, they saw Oompa Loompas whipped a cow. "Whipped Cream," Charlie said. "Literally," Taylor giggled. "Cool," Snake said. "Yes," Mr. Wonka smiled at the three children. "How strange," Veruca said.

Then, they picked up speed again and went down another tunnel, the wind blowing in their faces as they saw a mystic wall with images and a rainbow spiral of a lollipop. It showed Augustus going up the pipe. Then Violet's face being blue, Veruca holding a squirrel, Mike look at a TV, Charlie, Snake, and Taylor in front of the factory with Taylor wearing a tiara. "H-huh?" Taylor said.

Then, the slowed down as they arrived at another set of rooms. "Stop the boat, please! I would like to show you all something," Mr. Wonka said as they arrived at the 'Inventing Room'.


	12. Mishap of Violet

The door opened up as the gang walked inside the room. It was large like the Chocolate Room, but with lots of lab tables. It actually looked like a confectionary science lab.

"W-wow," Taylor said. "Cool!" Violet said. Mr. Wonka smiled. "You may look around, but just don't touch anything, please," he said. Everyone nodded and looked around. Violet and Mike ran to a certain machine that is making little candy spheres.

"Mr. Wonka, what's this?" Violet asks. "Oh, those are my new inventions!" Mr. Wonka said as he got one. "These are my Everlasting Gobstoppers. You can suck on these and they never shrink or lose their flavor. They change to different flavours and colors," Mr. Wonka said. "Like gum," Violet said. "Oh no, gum is for chewing. If you try chewing this, you'll break all your teeth. But they do taste terrific," Mr. Wonka said with a smile.

"Now over here we have hair toffee. You suck this and then you'll have hair growing from your scalp in no time. Those for people who have no or lacking of hair," Mr. Wonka said with a smile.

"Hmm..." they said with interest. Until Violet's eyes looked upon what looked like a giant gumball machine. "Wow! Mr. Wonka, what's that?" Violet asked as she pointed to the machine. "Would you all like to see?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Yes, please," everyone said. "Okay, first we need to put in the ingredients," Mr. Wonka said. An Oompa Loompa had a mini wheelbarrow that had a tomato soup can, a roast beef, and a blueberry pie that was, for some reason, glowing blue. The Oompa Loompa didn't notice but put them in the machine and closed and locked the lid.

"Alright. Ready to see?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Yes!" the kids said. Mr. Wonka pulled down a lever then pushed a button. The machine whirred and whistled. Blue steam was blowing all over as the ingredients were cooking, and because of the blueberry pie.

Then, it whistled again, except it was longer than the other whistles as the heard a little blue gumball rolling down the spiral tube. Then it flew out and Mr. Wonka catched it. "Ta da!" Mr. Wonka cheered. "That's it?" Mike and Veruca said in unision. "Don't you know what it is?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Gum!" Violet said excitedly.

"Yes, but not just any gum. The most AMAZING and SENSATIONAL gum in the whole Universe," he said. Violet gazed at the blue gumball and took out the one she had and put it behind her ear. Mr. Wonka thought that was revolting, but didn't say anything about it. "So anyway, what's so FAB about it?" Violet asked. "Oh, this is a whole three-course-dinner all by itself. It consists of creamy Tomato Soup, tender Roast Beef, and JUICY Blueberry Pie," said Mr. Wonka. Violet took the gumball and thoroughly looked at it, and smiled.

"It sounds great," Grandpa Joe said. "It's sounds weird," Veruca asked. "It sounds like MY kind of gum," she said as she was about to put it in her mouth, but was stopped by Mr. Wonka's words.

"Um, Violet. I wouldn't do that if I were you. There is still one or two things that we're working out with it," he said. "But I'm the Record holding of chewing gum. I have a reputation to maintain. I'm not afraid of ANYTHING," Violet said as she popped the gumball in her mouth and began chewing straight away. "How is it, honey?" Mr. Beauregarde said. "Amazing! It's tomato soup!" Violet said. "Oh the appetizer," Mr. Wonka said. "Mmm...Roast beef with baked potato!" Violet said. "The entree," Mr. Wonka said, "Oh, Violet, don't get to dessert," he said. "Mmm...you didn't say they had a fizzy fruit in it, Mr. Wonka," Violet said as she was terribly close to dessert. Mr. Wonka was about to speak, "Oh yes, but-"

"Ignore him, Vi. You chew girl, do it!" Mr. Beauregarde cheered. "Violet, no! Don't get to dessert!" Mr. Wonka said. "Oh...my...!" Violet said. "What is it, honey?" Mr. Beauregarde asked. "Pie!" Violet said. "Oh, dear...the dessert," Mr. Wonka said.

"What kind of pie, Vi?" Mr. Beauregarde asked. "Blueberry pie, daddy, blueberry pie!" Violet cheered until her face was beginning to turn blue.

"Oh why didn't you listen, Violet?" Mr. Wonka asked as Violet's body began to blow up slowly as the others began to worry. "Oh my God, Wonka! What's happening to her?!" Mr. Beauregarde asked.

"Seems to be growing a bit blue I'm afraid," Mr. Wonka asked. "What the POP does that mean?!" Mr. Beauregarde asked. "It means, it means...SHE'S TURNING INTO A BLUEBERRY!" Mr. Wonka called out.

"And here she is too, number one, chewing up her chomps! She's big and getting bigger, she's blue and getting bluer, she's a fruit based sensation, and she goes by the name of JUICY!"

Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talkin' 'bout JUICY!

"HELP ME!"

Daddy wanted her to be the main attraction, now everybody's talkin' 'bout JUICY!

Juicy is a girl named Violet B., she doesn't have a talent as far as we can see; but she wants to be a star, though there's nothing she can do, she's gonna be famous now for just turning blue...!

SQUEEZE THAT VOMIT OUT!

~Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talkin' 'bout JUICY!

Daddy blew her up into a big transaction, now everybody's talkin' 'bout JUICY!

"DADDY!"

She always wanted fame, now she's bound to explode, "HA!", we'll scoop up every chunk and we'll serve her A La Mode "Mhm!" She's gonna hit the big time when the big gum drops. "WHOO!" She finally burst her bubble on the TOP OF THE POPS! "Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa!"

"Omigod! She's huge, she's beautiful! She's perfect for the cover of 'Fruit Monthly!'"

"Daddy!"

"Don't worry, babe! We'll be fine!"

Her lips are sayin' nothing and her hands do less! Her clothes are yours to suit, she'll need a tent for a dress! Her stomach will be perfect when it's squeezed and it's oozed! Her brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used!

Her legs are good and sturdy cause they ran towards the spotlight!, you'll have to take them both to split them up will be not right, cause you have better hurry if ya wanna grab her ear, cause in 15 minutes she is BOUND TO DISAPPEAR...!

"Baby, we gonna be rich!"

"AH!"

~Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talkin' 'bout JUICY!

Her favourite body parts will soon be yours for a fraction, her insides flying overhead will BE A DISTRACTION! Today nobody knows about Ravel or Debussy! Cause everybody knows about, everybody's talkin' 'bout...

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"

...JUICY!

One of the candy syrup volcanoes exploded at the end of the song, luckily Violet was still in contact. Violet was still struggling to move. "We should get her to the Juicing Room right away," said Mr. Wonka. He called over another Oompa Loompa and she walked over. "Please roll Ms. Beauregarde and her father to the Juicing Room, please," Mr. Wonka said. "Gotcha, Mr. Wonka," she said as she tugged on Mr. Beauregarde's pants. He sighed. "Okay. But seriously, you can't argue with the idea of 'Fruit Monthly', right?" he asked. No one answered.

Violet looked at Taylor. "Bye," she said as she attempted to wave. Taylor waved back. "F-feel better, Violet," she said to the human blueberry. The Oompa Loompas rolled her and took her to the boat. "Now, shall we roll on?" asked Mr. Wonka as he began to walk, with the remainder of the gang behind him.


	13. Mishap of Veruca

The remaining children and their families walked down a large hall that was leading them to the next room. "Without the boat, this should be a good short cut to go, not to waste time of dilly dally now," Mr. Wonka said.

"Hmm…" Taylor sighed as she thought about Violet and Augustus's mishaps. "Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. "Yes?" Mr. Wonka responded. "Why did you decide to let seven people in now?" Taylor asked. "Well, for them to see the factory, of course," said Mr. Wonka.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked. "Maybe...I dunno. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day it's JUST disgusting," Mr. Wonka said. "Why do you make it then?" Mike asked. "Hmm...you keep mumbling. I can't hear you," Mr. Wonka said. Mike rolled his eyes. Then they arrived at the 'Nut Room.'

"Ah, at last, something that is fit for me. You see Mr. Wonka, I'm also in the Nut Business," Mr. Salt said as he gave him a card and Mr. Wonka threw it over his shoulder. "Hmm...pretty weird," he giggled.

They opened the door and Veruca's eyes glimmered as she saw so many squirrels in the room. "Wow…" she said. "Squirrels instead of Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked. "Well, the squirrels can get the nuts out faster," Mr. Wonka said. Mr. Salt nodded. "What's with the big hole in the room?" Dylan asked. "Garbage chute," Mr. Wonka said. "That's where bad nuts go," he said.

Veruca kept thinking about having a squirrel. "Daddy, I want a squirrel, get me one of those squirrels! I want one!" she began to say. "Veruca, you have many wonderful pets at home," Mr. Salt said. She began to growl. "I do have many of those animals at home, but I. WANT. A. SQUIRREL!" Veruca yelled.

Taylor shook a little from Veruca's yelling and Mr. Salt gulped. "M-Mr. Wonka, how much for the squirrels. Name your price!" Mr. Salt said. "Oh, they're not for sale and she cannot have one," said Mr. Wonka. Veruca growled and glared at her father. "Daddy!" she said. "I'm sorry, sweetie if Mr. Wonka is being silly," Mr. Wonka said in a voice like Mr. Salt.

Mr. Salt then glared at Mr. Wonka. "If you won't get me a squirrel, then I'LL GO GET ONE MYSELF," she said as she climbed down the little stairs that were fit for the Oompa Loompas.

"Veruca, don't," Mr. Wonka said. "O-oh no," Taylor said. "Veruca, come here now!" Mr. Salt said. Veruca ignored her father and kept walking. She saw a squirrel she wanted and extended her arms out. "I'll have YOU," she said to a squirrel. The squirrel looked alarmed and took action by jumping on Veruca, along with the others. The gang gasped as they watched Veruca struggle with the squirrels. "Veruca!" Mr. Salt called out.

The squirrels pinned Veruca down in a matter of minutes and the squirrel that she was trying to captured knocked on her forehead. "H-huh?" Taylor asked. "What are they doing?" Charlie asked. "They are trying to see if she's a bad nut," Mr. Wonka asked. The squirrel made an ugly sound. "Oh dear, she is a bad nut," Mr. Wonka asked.

"Daddy what's happening?!" Veruca asked. "Veruca's, she's heading for the nut tracker!" Mr. Salt asked.

Veruca Salt, The debutant, She's always screaming, "I want! I WANT!"

We hope she wants last month's chow mein, As she jete's down the garbage drain.

"HELP!"

Veruca Salt, the silly cow, Her maddening Manchu was "Now Now NOW!

But now hang a bell on the little brute, as she's Ballottés down the bad nut chute.

Yes now she joined the trash below so spoiled and so rotten, the fishy from a week ago, Some giant lump forgotten.

A bacon rind, some left out lard, a loaf of bread gone stale and hard.

A rotten tooth, a reeky pear, a thing the cat left on the stair.

Veruca Salt, the pampered miss, Will now Fouetté to a foul abyss.

So take a whiff for it's awfully ripe, Her new address...The SEWER PIPE

"Stomach in, chest out!"

"Wonka, for God's sakes, help her!"

"I cannot, the stench is terrible!"

Veruca Salt, the selfish tot, was never good with the things she got!

But it's not just vicious Veruca's fault.

This rancid recipe demands another dash of salt!

"Veruca, Daddy's coming!"

Blame her father and her mother that Veruca will reside, With the rubbish and the other wasteful things she tossed aside!

To the vats we'd be quicker.

See the squirrels as they are swarming, Cos recycling was beneath her, she's the cause for global warming!

"Get away from me, you dirty rodents!"

Veruca Salt, the wicked witch, will soon develop a nasty itch.

We'll soon hear a twit screaming "Mine all mine!"

From deep down below where the sun don't shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! BAD NUT!

An Oompa Loompa listened whispered in Mr. Wonka's ears. "Ah, good. The incinerator is broken so weeks worth of garbage will break their fall. "Oh...well...that's good, I guess," Sma said. "O-oh dear," Taylor said. "Yes," Mr. Wonka. "Well, come on," said Mr. Wonka as the others followed.


	14. Mishap of Mike

The remaining group followed Mr. Wonka to a strange automobile. The Oompa Loompas were filling it with soda. "H-huh? What are they doing, Mr. Wonka?" Taylor asked. "Filling the Wonkamobile, that's what this is called, with soda, pop, root beer, ginger ale, all the crazy carbo drinks," Mr. Wonka said.

"O-oh," Taylor said. Then, they all climbed aboard on the mobile. "Okay, I'm going to but her at full speed," said Mr. Wonka.

"O-oh dear," Taylor said. "Whoa," said Snake, "Hmm," Charlie said. "Okay, here we go," said Mr. Wonka as the mobile began moving, but white foam was coming out of the big tank and the tubes. "Eeek!" Mrs. Teavee shrieked as the foam got on her. "It's sticky!" Mike cried.

"O-oh my!" Taylor said. "Whoa!" Snake said. "Whoa! Look Grandpa!" said Charlie. Grandpa and Charlie played with bubbles and Dylan and Taylor were still kind of surprised of the bubbles, but were fine with it.

Though Mike and Mrs. Teavee were complaining about the bubbles. "I'm sending you the cleaning bill, Mr. Wonka!" Mrs. Teavee said, though, as they went through something, they were all clean. "Wow!" Mrs. Teavee said.

"What did we just go through Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. "Hsawaknow," Mr. Wonka said. "Is that Japanese?" Mrs. Teavee. "No, just 'Wonka Wash' spelled backwards. The trip is not over yet, though," Mr. Wonka said. He pointed to a motor car fit for the gang and more.

"Climb in," Mr. Wonka said. Everyone all climbed and strapped in. Mr. Wonka took a key ad turned on the ignition. "Hang on tight," he warned and drove fast. Taylor and Mrs. Teavee screamed the boys were surprised and Grandpa Joe was astounded. "Whoo!" Mike cheered.

The went through many candy caves and chocolate tunnels until they've finally arrived at their next destination.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Television Room! Now before you enter, please put on these glasses," Mr. Wonka said as he handed everyone special glasses. Mr. Wonka put one on for himself and the others did the same. They all walked in to the enormous room.

"Wow!" Mike said. "A gamer's fantasy." Mike took a moment to gaze around. "Follow me this way, if you will," Mr. Wonka said. "Now, we are coming up with a new invention: Television Chocolate. Now say you're watching TV at home and then a Wonka commercial comes on, saying 'Wonka's candies are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself.' So all you have to do is reach into the television and take the Wonka bar," Mr. Wonka said. "Ah, good idea," Charlie said.

"But really though, you don't know anything about science," Mike said. "First off, there's a difference between waves and particles…DUH! Second, the amount of power to generate a teleporter will be like nine atomic bombs!"

"MUMBLER!" Mr. Wonka shot out. "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word that you're saying." Mike rolled his eyes once again. "So we'll see if this works; BRING IN THE CHOCOLATE!" Mr. Wonka said as six Oompa Loompas were carrying a giant Wonka bar. "Has to be big because you'll see a person looking smaller on television; same basic principle," Mr. Wonka said.

The Oompa Loompas put the Wonka bar under the giant camera and backed away. "Three, two, one!" Mr. Wonka called out as the Oompa Loompa pressed the button of the remote and the Wonka bar disappeared. "W-wow…!" Taylor said.

"Now you'll see it floating above us in millions of tiny pieces," Mr. Wonka said. Then, they walked to the television. "It's coming…" The Wonka bar was connected all together, sitting in the middle of what looked like a big country side view.

"You take it," Mr. Wonka told Mike. "It's just a picture," he said. "Alright then, you take it Charlie," Mr. Wonka said. Charlie reached out for the Wonka bar and tore off some of the wrapper. He gave four pieces for himself, Dylan, Taylor, and Mike. The main three took a bite and…"It's real!" they said. Mike looked at it and tasted it for himself. "Hmm...not bad, actually," Mike said. "See?" Mr. Wonka said.

"Hey Mr. Wonka, besides chocolate and candy, can you send people too?" Mike asked. "I think so, but there might be some technical issues," said Mr. Wonka.

Alas alas poor Mike Teevee. For OMG he's ADD!

"You can't stop programs, I'm doing it!"

"Uh, Mike, no…!"

He's like so many nowadays. It's awfully modern miss relays

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 'Mike Teavee TV show!"

For every child that threw a fit. The T.V. set would babysit.

"Mr. Wonka, where is he?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking, so many channels…"

Attention spans have gone pell-mell, there's only time for LOL!

"The little people are singing again, that's NEVER a good sign…"

They never step outside to play. Their room is dark both night and day.

"He's jumping from screen to screen!"

"I think it's called Channel Hopping."

The sky's are blue, the pinks and greens, are only viewed on laptop screens.

"Get him outta there…!"

"I'm on TV; look at me, look at me!"

They only move and exercise.

"What's happening to him?"

Their clicking fingers and their thumb.

"He's shrunk to fit the screen!"

Each braincell overloads and dies.

"Will he ever go back to normal?"

"Y-yes."

As all their limbs are turning numb!

"No one EVER goes back to normal after they've been on television."

Vidiots! They're just Vidiots!

The age of innocence is gone, once certain sites are clicked upon; when images that they repeat, once in their brain you can't delete!; and then like some barbaric Huns, our toddlers are all packing guns; as children curse and smoke cigars, our nursery's now have prison bars.

They scream and rant and raise their fists, and fire their psychiatrists; we hear them all the teenage hoards, they scream their battle cry, "WE'RE BORED!"

Their minds will surely turn to mush, with words that make an ex-con blush; they never mind their P's and Q's, they look for piercings and tattoos!

Vidiots! They're just Vidiots!

"It's years since I've been to a rave."

With all this info at a click, our book will rot upon the shelf; when all the answers come too quick, a child won't think for himself; each day they text on their new toy; their thoughts and their location; but OMG will this destroy, the art of conversation!

So sing a story Mrs. T, what's now become of Mike Teevee?

"For wasting his entire brain!"

He's stuck inside his own domain! He'll channel surf till where upon, he'll find that nothing good is on!

"And there is no remote control!"

That he can use to find his soul! His secrets now are yours and mine, cause everything he's got's online!

"And who will watch just Mike Teevee?!"

When there is newer junk to see, for what was viral soon forgot!

"But hand the clicker to his mom!"

His future's not completely shot, his new address is !

Vidiots! They're just Vidiots!

Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! THEY'RE JUST VIDIOTS!

Mrs. Teavee took her son out of the television and looked at him, though, she was...happy. "Don't worry, honey. Mr. Wonka will have you straight and tall once again," she said. Mike was weirded out. "Okay...hey! My voice! I sound like a midget!" Mike said.

Mrs. Teavee giggled and calmly asked Mr. Wonka how to get him fixed. Mr. Wonka was surprised. "Umm...the Taffy Puller will get him stretched out," Mr. Wonka said. Then, Mrs. Teavee's face went blank. "TAFFY PULLER?!" she shouted. "It's the only way!" Mr. Wonka said in a scared tone.

Mrs. Teavee sighed and an Oompa Loompa lead her way to the Taffy room.


	15. A Chance to Redeem

After the four brats were in recovering from their sticky situations, the three remaining children, including Grandpa Joe, were walking with Mr. Wonka, all the way back to the Chocolate Room. "Well, four children are gone. So how many children are left?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Mr. Wonka, Charlie, Snake, and Taylor are the only ones left," said Grandpa Joe.

Mr. Wonka looked at the three children, the GOLDEN children. "You...my dear children, YOU WON!" Mr. Wonka cheered. He shook the three childrens' hands. "I do congratulate you, I do! But we musn't dilly dally now. Because there's more to see-!" Mr. Wonka walked into a lollipop and his hat fell along with him. "O-oh dear, Mr. Wonka. A-are you alright?" Taylor asked. "Yes, heh," he said as he got up and put his hat on.

Taylor was near the edge of the river and a pair of red eyes glowed in the shadows. Then, they heard a thump as the ground shook a little and then a piece of land that had Taylor standing on was floating away in the chocolate river. "A-ah! Help!" Taylor cried. "Oh, Godzilla! Taylor!" Snake shouted. "Mr. Wonka, what do we do?!" Charlie asked.

Meanwhile, the other four children were recovered and we walking towards the entrance; Augustus covered in chocolate, Violet back to normal, but with blue skin, Veruca covered head to toe in garbage, and Mike looking stretched. But then, they heard a cry for help. "What was that?" Violet asked. "It sounded like that pink girl. Taylor, I believe," Veruca said.

"Let's go see what's happening," Violet said as the four children ran at for the door of the Chocolate Room. They saw Taylor still floating on the river as the others were on the boat to get Taylor, but the river was flowing very fast. "OMG!" Violet screeched. They ran to the boat and jumped in. The parents were shocked. "Vi!" Mr. Beauregarde said.

"Don't worry, daddy I got it!" Violet said. Mr. Wonka was surprised to see the children working together. "Look!" Augustus and Mike called out. Violet caught a long licorice rope. "TAY! GRAB THIS!" Violet yelled as she threw the licorice rope to Taylor and she grabbed it. Then, the kids were ready to pull. "On the count of three, kids; one, two, THREE!" Mr. Wonka said as the other six children pulled Taylor from the river. It took some time until Taylor was pulled from the piece of land, that sinked into the Chocolate River.

Taylor was then in the boat, with the kids cheering. Snake hugged Taylor tightly. "T-thank you everyone," Taylor said. "Heh, we're glad you're okay," Violet said. "Yes," Veruca said. The parents were surprised to see all of them getting along and they thought it was...sweet. They all couldn't help, but smile.


	16. A New Life Ahead

Mr. Wonka and the seven children were back on land and the parents hugged them. Mr. Wonka was happy and he decided to tell the three winners something. "Charlie, Snake, Taylor," said Mr. Wonka. The three children looked at Mr. Wonka. "Yes?" they asked.

"Since you three are the winners of the tour, you get a special prize," said Mr. Wonka. "Wait, three? I thought it was only one," said Mike. "I changed my mind," Mr. Wonka said. "It's simple to see these three children win the competition."

"Oh," Charlie said. "And the special prize is right here," Mr. Wonka said. "What?" the three children said. "The entire factory is yours," Mr. Wonka said. Everyone and the three children's eyes widened. "R-r-r-really?" Taylor asked. "Yes, and there's something else; Taylor, come here, please," said Mr. Wonka.

Taylor walked forward to Mr. Wonka and was a bit scared. "I saw a pink heart mark on your cheek," Mr. Wonka said. "Y-yes," Taylor said. "Do you know what that means?" Mr. Wonka asked. Taylor shook her head.

"That means that, Taylor...you are a princess," Mr. Wonka said. Taylor's eyes glimmered. "M-me? A princess?" she asked. "Yes. An Oompa Loompa said that represents a princess," Mr. Wonka said as a little female Oompa Loompa walks out behind Mr. Wonka. "This is Luna. She's the Grand Oompa Loompa's granddaughter," said Mr. Wonka.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. And Princess Taylor, nice to meet you as well. I have something to give you," said Luna. "What is it?" asked Taylor as she tilted her head. Mr. Wonka gave the possession into Luna's hands and held it out to Taylor: a golden tiara with a pink heart crystal on top. Snake watched and was amazed.

Luna put the tiara on Taylor's head and a magic pink spark was glowing from her tiara. Then, many more pink sparks were going around, and to the four unlucky children. They were all clean, dried, and back to normal. Augustus didn't have chocolate all over him; Violet wasn't blue anymore, but her eyes were now blue instead of violet; Veruca was clean and smelled fresh; and Mike was his normal height and weight.

Then, the pink sparks formed into a beautiful pink magic wand with a candy cane design, pink bows, a large pink heart crystal with a tiara on top. "Wow!" everyone said.

"Now that's special magic. Make sure you use it wisely," Mr. Wonka said. "I-I will," Taylor said. "Also, how come you're giving us the factory?" Charlie asked. "Because, I found a silver hair come out from my daily brushings, and when I saw that silver hair, it reflected my whole life's work," said Mr. Wonka. "I needed someone or some people with heart."

"And it was us," said Charlie. "Yes," said Mr. Wonka. "You can have your families come over and live here," Mr. Wonka said.

The other children and their families smiled. Taylor looked back at them and smiled. "C-can they also move in, along with their families?" Taylor asked Mr. Wonka. The two other children smiled as well and nodded their heads. "It's your factory now. It's your choice," Mr. Wonka said kindly.

"Yea!" the kids cheered. The seven kids huddled together and hugged. Mr. Wonka, Grandpa Joe, and the parents smiled.

"I want to show you seven something," said Mr. Wonka. "What?" they asked. "Follow me," he said as he lead them to the boat. "Your kids will be safe with me, I just want to show them something," Mr. Wonka said to the parents. They nodded and watched them climb into the boat and go off.

Then, they approached a certain room called the "Wonkavator Base Room." The children murmured and whispered. "Follow me," Mr. Wonka said. They all followed him and watched him press a button on a glass door. Then the door opened and they all walked in. The Wonkavator closed and they all looked at each other.

"Children, this is the Great Glass Wonkavator," said Mr. Wonka. "It's an elevator," said Mike. "No, it's a Wonkavator. An elevator can only go up and down, but the Wonkavator can go any direction you desire. Up to this point, I've pressed them all; except for this one," Mr. Wonka said as he pointed to a rainbow button, bigger than the other buttons that said 'Up and Out'.

"Charlie, press the button," Mr. Wonka said. Charlie went up to the button and pressed it. The Wonkavator begin to shake and start up. The Wonkavator began to go up slowly. "Whoa," Snake said. "Here we go, up and up," Mr. Wonka said. "But it's too slow, we simply must go faster."

The speed began to increase more and more by the second. "Where are we going?" Violet asked. "Ahah! That's the thing, we're going up and out," said Mr. Wonka. "W-wait, you actually mean…?" Taylor's voice trailed off. "Yes," Mr. Wonka said with a laugh. They were going in high speed and they broke through the glass and up into the sky, slowly drifting through the clouds. They could see all of Wonkaville, and everyone looked like tiny ants.

The townsfolk didn't notice them in the sky. "Did you all like the factory?" Mr. Wonka asked. The children responded all at once positively. The four unlucky learned their lessons and have changed and the three golden children were lucky to be here, but now since they are going to be at the factory too, all seven were the golden children.

Taylor smiled and began to sing, then little by little, everybody was singing.

If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to do it; want to make the world. there's nothing to it!

There is no life I know, to compare with Pure Imagination; living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be!

Weeks later, the rest of the children's families moved into the factory, all one big happy family. Charlie's family was going strong and Grandpa Joe had enough strength to stand and work. Violet's dream came true as her career was going great; Veruca's ballet was well known, and Mr. Wonka and Mr. Salt made a deal to combine both of their companies, so when Mr. Wonka needs peanuts for his peanut butter fudge, he can turn to Mr. Salt; Augustus started to eat much more healthier foods and was exercise, and of course, the other kids were his friends, and Mike began to read, be much more nicer, and spent more time with his mother. Snake and Taylor were happy together and Taylor being a princess was going strong.

They all had their own customized bedrooms, positions, and jobs. They were all happy. And so we see that things can change and as a matter of fact, can be something right out of a story book.

The seven children, Grandpa joe, their families, the Oompa Loompas, and Mr. Wonka know that one thing is certain: Life had never been sweeter and they all lived Happily Ever After in Mr. Wonka's amazing chocolate factory.


End file.
